The Demon Council
by Sakurascent
Summary: Sess and Inu are summoned to the demon council who are told they can either have their mates killed or have them sent away, faced with this tuff decision it starts a new journy ika sesrin sequal to betrayed


_**Demon Council**_ - sequal to betrayed

Chapter 1 - _Always..._

It seemed when we last met that everything was said and done. Everyone was free to love who they wanted and that was the end, never to be bothered again. Now didnt your mother tell you to never say never. A new challenge, more difficult than the previous was about to arise and tear not the bodys, but the hearts of all of us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 week later...**

The castle was busy with people running left and right. The repairs to the castle were just being finished. Sesshomaru overseeing and making his thoughts quite clear to the workers. Inuyasha calling him a pretensious jackass who was a perfectionist and then a battle starting just making more mess for the repairmen to fix. Kagome and Rin shaking their heads and questioning again why they had mated with them. Miroku and Sango watching from the backroom or off on their own in town. Seems all too perfect.. or the calm before the storm.

"Rin should we stop them or just let them tire themselves out?" Kagome asked leaning against the wall watching the two brothers clash their swords.

"It's the 3rd fight this week... sad part is its only Monday. Let's let them..." Rin said but stopped when she was interupted by Jaken.

"Lady Rin, we have a visitor who wishes to see Lord Sesshomaru and the half breed.. AH!" Jaken said, receiving a much deserved kick into the wall.

"Thanks, toad..." Kagome said and then tunred to the brothers.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed and watched Inuyasha do a face plant.

Sesshomaru looked towards her and watched Jaken be kicked to his feet and receiving the message picking up Inuyasha and walking to the front of the castle.

"Should we fallow Rin?"

"I'm afraid, Lady Rin and Lady Kagome, it would be safer for you two to remain away from these two guest." Jaken said rubbing his soar body.

Kagome and Rin looked questioningly at each other and when turned back to interogate Jaken only found empty space.

"This is weird..."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the great room to see two demon men dressed in armor with swords at their sides.

"What the hell are two of the demon lackys from the court doing here"  
Inuyasha asked just low enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

He was just rewarded with a glance from Sesshomaru as they sat down across from each other.

"Lord Sesshomaru," They both stood up and bowed.

"What is the reason for your presence on my lands?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly, not wanting any of the formaltys.

The bear demon handed Sesshomaru a letter.

"The demon council summons you and your brother." The tiger demon stated.

"We trust you know what this is about." The bear demon looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Out, now." Sesshomaru said looking at the guards.

The two demons bowed again and left the room.

"I could have been wall paper for all you stuck up jackass's to get more notic..." Inuyasha was stopped when Sesshomaru handed him the letter.

"I already know what it says... though i dont think you have any idea what is going on." Sesshomaru said with anger in his eyes.

Inuyasha opened the letter...

**"Lord Sesshomaru,**

**Your actions with a human along with your brothers has aquired our attention. As you are well aware of, any relationship's with a human are strictly forbidden. THis is one of our strictest laws which has always been punished by death. You are stummoned to the council to try to make an agreement, only saved by your status. Your brother has also gained a human compainion. We do not wish to have any more half, or even quarter demon's existing and there for he is also summoned. Be in the central castle in three days.**

**Lord Tokuma"**

Inuyasha crumpled the letter in his fist.

"What are they going to do." Inuyasha asked looking at his brother, who had a solum look on his face.

"Do not speak a word of this to Rin or Kagome, we have enough problem's as it is." Sesshomaru said turning around and walking into the deepths of the castle.

Inuyasha mumbled something about him being secertive and cold and went off to get ready for the journy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later...

Kagome and Rin sat with solum look's on their face stairing at the tea in china cup's.

"Kagome, Rin, cheer up. They didn't say anything was wrong so don't worry." Sango said sipping her own glass of tea.

"The way Inuyasha was before he left just tell's me something's wrong"  
Kagome said stairing outside at the garden.

**Yesterday**

Kagome sat on the bed next to Inuyasha, her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you have to go Inuyasha?" Kagome asked enlacing her tiny hand with his clawed one.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about Kagome. I'll be home in a few days, if i dont kill Sesshomaru first. You know how much I love being alone with him." Inuyasha said sqeezing her hand but unable to get hte solum look off his face.

Kagome nodded moving her head and sat on his lap to look him straight in the eyes. "Inuyasha if somethigns wrong I want you to tell me.  
we're mates, we share everything."

Inuyasha looked away for a moment and then looked back pulling her into a hug. "You worry to much wench, I told you nothings wrong. It will be a few days, ill be back and then we can go back to living."

"If you say so," Kagome siad letting his embrace fill her mind, but a deep pressure still on her heart telling her something was wrong.

**end flash back**

Sango nodded understanding Kagome's reason for worrying.

"Was Sesshomaru any better Rin?"

Rin took her glass of tea up putting it to her lip's.

"Sesshomaru prides himself on being able to be unreadable, though just the way he stood told me something was wrong."

**yesterday**

Sesshomaru sat writing a letter in a room much resembling a modern day office, seeming enchanced with it.

Rin opened the door a crack and slipped in the room being as quiet as possible trying to creep up on the demon lord.

"Hello Koishii," Sesshomaru said turning around to grab her by the waist.

"Eep, Sesshomaru!" Rin said being moved to his lap. "Dont do that, you know how badly it scares me."

Sesshmoaru smiled at her, "Yes but then how would I have my fun?"

Rin gave him a playful glare and then remmebered what she came in here to ask him. "Sesshomaru, why are you leaving. You just said you had business in the center of Japan but never exsplained why."

Sesshomaru lost the smile and replaced it with his normal cold exspression. "Just a headache of being a lord Koishii. If i thought that it would do you of any use to know I would tell you. But if I can spare your head from worry's I would gladly do so, and am now." He said kissing her head.

Rin tryed to think of something to combat that but gave up. "Alright Koi, just take care of yourself."

**end flashback**

"That is a big no..."

"Why would someone want both brothers, Sesshomaru is lord so him being summoned isnt uncommon but with Inuyasha... it doesnt make sense." Rin said running her finger around the edge of the tea cup.

"They could be telling the truth and it could be nothing." Kagome said,  
not wanting to be that negative.

"Why dont you two jsut relax, there's nothing you can do right now. I'm sure whatever it is they can handle it. In the mean time let's go have some fun!" Sango said smiling grabbing both of the girl's dragging them out into the garden.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again, you guys can fill in that grave you were digging for me in your back yard. Sorry about not being here for a very long time. Life got increasingly difficult for me and then I went out of the country but now i'm back with a lot of inspiration. Recent events have inspired me to write this sequal, since i am right now dealing with a situation where i am not able to be with the one I love.I will be much more frequent with updates now that i know what im doing.

Sakurascent -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese translation -

**Koishii -** female version, love, beloved.

**Koi -** male version, love, with all heart love.

Quote for today -

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over..."


End file.
